El Kimono Escarlata ( adaptacion )
by Gaby Uzumaqui
Summary: Inglaterra, 1611. Lucy Heartfilia envidia la vida aventurera de su hermano, así que se embarca como polizona en el barco de este. Al llegar a Japón, todo su sufrimiento se ve recompensado, pero entonces es raptada por los guerreros de Natsu. Lucy es una muchacha de diecisiete años, con una familia que no la quiere. Adantacion: Kimono Escarlata de Christina Courtenay.
1. Prologo

_NOTA:_

Esta historia tambien es una Adaptacion me gusta mucho...

Los personajes no me pertenecen XD le perteneces a Hiro Mashima, y la trama de la historia le pertenece a Christina Courtenay...

 _Espero que les guste mucho..._

 _ _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o__

 ** _PROLOGO_**

 _Norte de Japón, mayo de 1611_

El anciano estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, en la pequeña galería que había en el exterior de la casa, contemplando la tranquilidad de su jardín de rocas. Los últimos y persistentes rayos del sol poniente bruñían su rostro curtido, resaltaban sus innumerables arrugas y hacían que sus altos pómulos parecieran más prominentes de lo habitual. La brisa agitaba su larga barba de chivo y hacía ondear las mangas de su túnica de seda. Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para retener la calidez del sol y dejó que la paz fluyera por dentro y por fuera de su cuerpo. Su respiración se hizo profunda y rítmica.

De lejos le llegaban las voces de los demás habitantes del recinto del castillo, pero se hallaban muy distantes, irreales en la quietud de su refugio. El único sonido, aparte de aquel, era el borboteo de una pequeña cascada que se abría paso entre las piedras vestidas de musgo y liquen, y que iba a parar a un estanque repleto de diminutos peces de colores. De vez en cuando, alguno de los peces chapoteaba levemente, batiendo su cola con demasiado ímpetu cerca de la superficie del agua, pero el ruido no importunaba al anciano. Su mente vagaba hacia otros reinos y dejaba que sus pensamientos erraran a su antojo.

Nunca buscaba activamente las visiones, sino que, simplemente, les daba la oportunidad de llegar hasta él. A veces lo hacían, a veces no. En esta ocasión, no obstante, cuando apareció una imagen, el impacto que le produjo lo insólito de la escena que contemplaba a punto estuvo de sacarlo del trance. No se asemejaba a nada que hubiera visto antes. Había una mujer, de pie, junto al pasamano de un barco; un barco extraño, grande y pesado, con muchos mástiles. El viento acariciaba su melena y la hacía volar tras ella como una vela batiente. Y aquel cabello… del color de un dia abrasador e insólitamente curvado levemente en las puntas, como si estuviera compuesto por un nido de serpientes enroscadas. Se estremeció, imaginándose a sí mismo enredado en esa masa dorada, quemado por el calor que desprendía, estrangulado por sus tentáculos.

Ella se aproximaba, sin embargo él ignoraba su procedencia o qué distancia habría recorrido en su viaje. Había mirado en dirección a él y el corazón le había dado un vuelco, provocándole un latigazo que le había sacudido el cuerpo entero. Sus ojos eran del color del marron, y tan oscuros como en fondo de una cueva. Para alguien que nunca se había topado con algo distinto a unos ojos claros, se antojaban vacíos y fríos, y tuvo la sensación de poder mirar a través de ella. El anciano tembló y perdió abruptamente la visión de puro miedo. El latido de su corazón se transformó en un frenético martilleo y le llevó un rato caer en la cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

—Makarov-san, ¿qué sucede? —Natsu Dragneel, el joven amo del castillo, estaba inclinado sobre él, con una solícita mirada en su ojos Esmeraldas—. ¿Has tenido una mala profecía?

—Yo, yo… quizá, Dragneel-sama. —El viejo parpadeó, pero la imagen de la mujer de pelo rojo perduraba en su recuerdo—. He visto a una mujer que venía hacia mí.

En el bello semblante del hombre más joven se dibujó una sonrisa. Aquello transformó sus rasgos, de por sí duros, dándole un aspecto de felicidad y despreocupación. Asintió.

—Ah, mi futura prometida. Emprenderá su camino hacia aquí muy pronto. —Se sentó junto a su viejo criado, recuperando el gesto serio de repente—. Pero ¿por qué parece que hayas visto un fantasma? ¿Tan mal estaba? Su padre me aseguró que posee un agradable rostro y gran elegancia.

—No, no, no era vuestra prometida a quien vi, mi señor, sino a una _gai-jin_ , una extranjera.

En anciano se aferró muy alterado a la manga de su amo. El temor que lo agitaba por dentro le hizo olvidar con quién hablaba, pero el señor Dragneel siempre era más indulgente con su viejo mentor que con los demás. Tiró delicadamente de la seda negra sin hacer ningún comentario.

—¿Una mujer _gai-jin_ , dices? Vi extranjeros la última vez que fui a Nagasaki, pero solo había hombres. ¿Estás seguro de que era una mujer? Creí que no tenían permitida la entrada.

—Oh, sí. Vestía de forma extraña, pero no podría equivocarme. Y tenía una larga cabellera Dorada y brillante.

—¿Dorada? —El joven se echó a reír—. No me extraña que estés tan asustado, probablemente la tomaste por un espíritu maligno. Los _kami_ acostumbran a tener el pelo rubio, ¿no es así?

Makarov se estremeció una vez más.

—Quizá lo pensé en un principio, pero no era ningún espíritu. Era real, y creo que representa una amenaza para nosotros. No hubo ninguna de las señales habituales, pero ¿por qué si no iba a verla? Los extranjeros no han llegado en grandes grupos hasta hace poco. Esto tiene que ser un mal presagio. El shogun nunca debió permitir que se quedaran.

—Vamos, ¿cómo iba a suponer una amenaza para mí una mujer extranjera? Soy un daimio, tengo a miles de hombres bajo mi mando.

El señor Dragneel volvió a enderezarse y cruzó sus musculosos brazos por delante del pecho. Incluso sin tener en cuenta el reluciente moño rosado, era más alto que la mayoría de los hombres del castillo. También era un formidable guerrero. Makarov sabía que nadie podía desafiar a su ilustrísima en lo más mínimo, y menos aún una mujer, pero eso ahora no venía al caso.

—No quería decir que lo sea para vos personalmente, mi señor, sino tal vez para toda la nación. ¿Y si ella es su emperatriz? —El anciano añadió, pasado un instante—: Tenía unos ojos muy extraños. Horribles, en verdad.

Su joven señor arqueó las cejas, con un gesto de escepticismo.

—¡Ah! ¿En qué sentido?

—Eran marrones, como estuviera en los mas profundo de una cueva, muy oscuros. Eso fue lo que me asustó. Podía ver su misma alma a través de ellos, y no estoy seguro de que me gustara lo que vi.

—Es de lo más intrigante. —El señor Dragneel volvió a sonreír—. Tendré que verla con mis propios ojos. ¿Estás seguro de que viene hacia aquí? ¿A nuestras costas?

—Bueno, eso creo, pero tened cuidado. No hagáis nada imprudente.

—No te preocupes, Makarov-san, solo quiero verla. Además, si es una amenaza habrá que ocuparse de ella. Si soy yo el que consiga truncar sus planes malignos, sin duda eso reforzará mi posición. Tal vez incluso me granjee la gratitud del shogun.

—No, lo cierto es que no me parece una sabia decisión el…

—Enviaré algunos hombres para que la vigilen. Si existe, tendrá que venir al enclave comercial de Hirado, ¿no es cierto? A los extranjeros no se les permite la entrada por ningún otro puerto, de modo que debería resultar fácil detectarla. Gracias por contármelo.

—Quizá tarde en llegar, podrían pasar años.

—No importa, mis hombres son pacientes.

—Sí, pero…

Makarov había visto muchas cosas en su vida, había recibido advertencias y consejos tanto de los dioses como de los espíritus, y, naturalmente, era gratificante cuando alguien creía sus profecías. La mayoría de las veces, las personas a las que relataba estas visiones no lo uhacer otra cosa que transmitir el mensaje que le había sido dado. Hoy, no obstante, cuando su ilustrísima había confiado en cada palabra, Makarov casi habría preferido haber sido ignorado. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento respecto a todo este asunto.

El señor Dragneel se hallaba ya a mitad de camino por el jardín, pero el anciano le gritó:

—Por favor, mi señor, andaos con cuidado. Quién sabe qué calamidades pueda acarrear esa mujer. Podría ser muy poderosa.

—Te preocupas demasiado —rio el señor Dragneel—. Después de todo, he aprendido buenas lecciones de ti y de mi padre. Estaré atento.

Antes de que el viejo pudiera seguir protestando, su ilustrísima se alejó dando grandes zancadas, y Makarov se quedó reflexionando sobre qué sería aquello que se había puesto en marcha. Con todo, ya era demasiado tarde para remordimientos. Solo el destino sabía lo que estaba por venir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me encanta este Natsu.

¿PROMETIDA? Natsu esta emocionado con su matrimonio...

UHmm..?

espero que les haya gustado mucho cualquier consulta ya saben ademas siempre estoy conectada jejeje

que viciosa soy.

Les mando besos y abrazos.

xoxoxoxo


	2. Michelle

_NOTA:_

Esta historia tambien es una Adaptacion me gusta mucho...

Los personajes no me pertenecen XD le perteneces a Hiro Mashima, y la trama de la historia le pertenece a Christina Courtenay...

 _Jejejeje..._

 _ _Estuve muy ocupada ultimamente ya saben universidad y el hogar..__

 _ _ _ufff... es agotadoorr mas si tengo muchos animales en mi casa___

 _ _ _ _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o____

 **MICHELLE**

 _Plymouth, Devon, 1 de junio de 1611_

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Lucy Heartfilia, de un modo impropio para una dama, y arrojó disgustada su lápiz de grafito. Aterrizó en el suelo y salió rodando hasta desaparecer, pero Lucy ni se molestó en ir a recogerlo. No tenía sentido, ya no lo iba a necesitar.

Sentada en el banco de la ventana del pequeño cuarto que compartía con su hermana mayor, Michelle, había estado bosquejando de mala gana una vista del puerto de Plymouth. Se veía desde su privilegiada atalaya, la tercera planta de una casa situada en lo alto de una loma y que daba al muelle, que se divisaba a lo lejos. Sin embargo, no era el resultado de sus esfuerzos lo que la enojaba, sino el taconeo que procedía de la escalera exterior. La paz y el sosiego de los que había disfrutado durante la ausencia de su hermana no abundaban en un hogar que solía estar abarrotado de gente, y la soledad le había resultado de lo más grata. Le habría gustado que hubiera durado más.

Desde luego que Lucy debería haber dado a conocer su presencia en el mismo instante en que Michelle y otra joven se precipitaron al interior de la estancia, entre risitas algo histéricas. En cambio, se encorvó aún más en su rincón y tiró subrepticiamente de la cortina, con la esperanza de pasar inadvertida. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, su hermana no se quedaría mucho tiempo.

—No te lo vas a creer —susurró Michelle, y cerró dando un portazo—. Estuve dando un paseo por la cubierta del barco con el capitán mientras padre inspeccionaba la carga y, al cabo de un rato, fingí que me desvanecía. Naturalmente, el capitán tuvo que cogerme en brazos y llevarme al camarote principal, y me estrechó muy fuerte contra él mientras me trasladaba allí. Sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—Cielos —siseó la otra muchacha, la mejor amiga de Michelle, Angel, cuya voz Lucy había reconocido de inmediato.

—Sí, pero espera, eso no es todo. Escucha. —Michelle bajó el tono, pero Lucy aún podía oírla perfectamente—. Me dejó en su litera y, cuando fingí recuperarme y abrí los ojos, estaba arrodillado muy cerca de mí. Fue increíblemente emocionante, y la expresión de su cara… Bueno, luego me susurró que quería que nos viéramos en el jardín la noche de mi fiesta de compromiso. Padre lo ha invitado, ¿sabes?

Lucy ahogó un grito, pero como Angel también lo hizo, su hermana no la oyó. Lucy se tapó la boca con la mano para impedir que de ella escaparan más ruidos involuntarios.

—Pero, Michelle, ¿qué pasa con el señor Lohr? —replicó Angel—. No habrás olvidado tu compromiso, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedes verte con otro hombre en semejantes circunstancias?

—Oh, Rufus. —Con el tono empleado, Michelle lo relegó a un papel de nula importancia—. No sospechará nada en absoluto si soy precavida. Tal vez debería alegar una repentina jaqueca. Sí, o bien rasgar el dobladillo de mi vestido para tener que hacer un arreglo. Rufus estará bastante borracho para cuando terminemos de cenar. Ya ha sucedido antes.

—¡Michelle! —Angel parecía estar escandalizada y, detrás de la cortina, Lucy apretó los dientes. Testaruda y egocéntrica, Michelle era una experta a la hora de proceder con modos a los que Lucy solo podía aspirar en sueños. Pero ¿esto? Esto se salía de toda norma, pensó Lucy. Definitivamente, esta vez su hermana estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

—No lo entiendo —añadió Angel—. ¿Por qué te casas con el señor Lohr, si a quien amas es al capitán Rem?

—Para ascender en la escala social, naturalmente.

Lucy reconoció los términos que había usado su padre para persuadir a su hija mayor de que aceptara el matrimonio. En aquel momento, Michelle se había mostrado inclinada a rechazar la oferta del señor Lohr, menospreciando a su pretendiente. No era exactamente la clase de hombre en el que se habría fijado una joven hermosa como Michelle. No obstante, su hermana no era sino una mercenaria, y cuando le evidenciaron las ventajas no tardó en cambiar de opinión. Lucy torció el gesto. Ella nunca se habría dejado influenciar por el dinero y un título si su corazón pertenecía a otro. Un hombre como…

—El capitán Rem, bueno, tal vez tenga todo lo que una mujer desee en ciertos aspectos —continuó Michelle, con otra risita—, y te garantizo que Rufus no lo tiene; pero se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, navegando, y nada me asegura que vaya a volver. Me pasaría meses y meses muerta de aburrimiento. Y si me caso con Rufus, seré lady Lohr en cuanto muera su padre; mientras que, si me caso con el capitán, mi situación actual no mejorará ni un ápice. De esta forma puedo disfrutar de ambos.

Rio con una sonora carcajada y se arrancó a bailar por la habitación.

—Créeme, Angel, estoy ansiosa por que llegue el banquete. ¿No es emocionante?

—No has aceptado verte con él, ¿verdad? —La pregunta de Angel le llegó en forma de un susurro ahogado.

—Oh. —Michelle hizo otra pirueta—. No exactamente, pero puede que me aventure a salir al jardín por error y… ¿quién sabe lo que puede pasar?

Lucy oyó que se cerraba la puerta principal y miró por la ventana, hacia la calle. El objeto de la conversación se alejaba tranquilamente de la casa con paso firme, el pelo rubio reluciente como el oro bajo el sol, antes de ponerse el sombrero ladeado. Debió de haber regresado a la casa con el padre de ella para hablar de negocios, pero ahora el capitán Rem parecía no tener desvelo alguno. Y, a decir verdad, ¿por qué iba a tenerlo?, se preguntó Lucy, cuando había por ahí mujeres tan estúpidas como su hermana para complacer todas sus necesidades. De habérselo pedido a Lucy, ella jamás habría accedido a verse con él a solas, a no ser que estuvieran, como mínimo, prometidos. Aquello era ir demasiado lejos.

Sofocó un suspiro. Tenía que admitir que era un hombre muy apuesto. Aquellos centelleantes ojos suyos tenían extraños efectos sobre las entrañas de una chica, y cuando te sonreía resultaba del todo imposible no admirarlo. Solo con pensarlo se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco.

—Qué mala eres. —Angel hablaba casi con envidia, aunque su tono también la reprobaba levemente.

—La verdad es que no. Estoy segura de que podré mantener al capitán a cierta distancia por una temporada. Al fin y al cabo, lo que excita a los hombres es la emoción de la caza, ¿no es eso? Así que, tal vez, cuando falte menos para la boda, ya veremos.

—Ten cuidado, Michelle, todavía faltan unos cuantos meses para tus nupcias, ¿recuerdas? No querrás que el señor Lohr empiece a sospechar. O sea… ¿estás segura de que tu marido no notará nada durante vuestra noche de bodas?

—No, me aseguraré de que haya bebido lo suficiente, así no se acordará de nada y podré afirmar que cumplí con mi deber. —Michelle parecía muy complacida de su propia astucia—. En cualquier caso, todas las novias saben que no está de más llevar un frasquito de sangre de pollo. Ya sabes, para asegurarse de que las sábanas acaben adecuadamente manchadas.

Lucy se alegraba enormemente de que su hermana fuera a casarse, ya que así, por fin, se iría de casa. Ellas dos no eran muy amigas, precisamente. Michelle siempre había sido la belleza oficial de la casa, con su reluciente cabello rubio y su escultural figura, mientras que el indomable pelo rubio de Lucy y su constitución menuda quedaban lejos de tamaña perfección. Había procurado no sentir celos de la belleza de su hermana, pero no era fácil, sobre todo cuando sus padres parecían favorecer a su hija mayor a todas horas. No obstante, ahora Lucy también empezaba a compadecerse profundamente del desafortunado señor Lohr. Iba a tener que aguantar a Michelle en su lugar, y Lucy se preguntaba si tendría idea de dónde se estaba metiendo.

Una justificada indignación por él, sumada a la envidia que le tenía a su hermana por haber atraído la atención del capitán, la inundó hasta tal punto que se olvidó de su determinación por permanecer oculta. Descorrió la cortina y salió de su escondrijo. Angel, asustada, profirió un gritito, mientras que Michelle se limitó pestañear, sorprendida.

—En serio, Michelle, no puedes hacer eso, estaría muy mal —protestó Lucy—. Voy a contárselo a madre ahora mismo.

Michelle la miró de arriba abajo como si no fuera más que una miserable pulga fastidiosa. Entornó los ojos y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Ah, no, no lo harás o juro que te haré la vida imposible.

—De todos modos, ya me la haces imposible, y esto no está bien. El pobre señor Lohr va a ser un cornudo incluso antes de casarse. Ni siquiera tú deberías caer tan bajo.

El rostro de Michelle se sonrojó de ira.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, pequeña ilusa? Y de todas formas, ¿qué sabrás tú de estas cosas? —Veleidosa como era siempre, se paró en seco y puso cara de inocente—. Además, ¿quién ha dicho que fuera a hacer otra cosa que hablar con el capitán Rem en el jardín? ¿Qué hay de malo en cruzar unas palabras con él?

—No era eso lo que estabas insinuando.

La expresión de Michelle volvió a alterarse, mudando a engreída.

—Ya sé lo que pasa: estás celosa. —Se dirigió a Angel—. Lucy se ha encaprichado con el capitán solo porque una vez le habló gentilmente. Siempre que viene por aquí le lanza miraditas, como un perrito faldero con un amo nuevo. Aunque dudo mucho que él se haya dado cuenta. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Se echó a reír y miró con intención maliciosa los rebeldes rizos dorados que se escapaban de debajo del bonete de Lucy. Angel rio tontamente.

—No estoy celosa. Me importa un bledo lo que él haga —le espetó Lucy como respuesta, pero sintió que el color que la delataba le teñía las mejillas y Michelle enarcó sus delicadas cejas.

—Tal vez debería revelarle el secreto —se mofó—. Estoy segura de que le divertiría mucho saberse objeto de tu afecto. Después de todo, está acostumbrado a las mujeres adultas, y no a las niñas pequeñas.

—Tengo diecisiete años, no soy una niña.

—Bueno, viéndote nadie lo diría. —Michelle sonrió satisfecha. Echó una mirada a la delgada figura de Lucy antes de recorrer con las manos la suya propia, tan redondeada. Lucy apretó los dientes. Era cierto que su cuerpo aún no había desarrollado las generosas proporciones del de Michelle, y era muy consciente de que la mayoría de los hombres preferirían a su hermana sin asomo de duda, pero eso no la convertía a ella en una niña.

—El capitán Rem sabe perfectamente la edad que tengo y… —Lucy se interrumpió. De todos modos, no servía de nada discutir ese tema.

—En realidad —le dijo Michelle a Angel, dándole la espalda a Lucy como si ya no estuviera en la habitación—, probablemente Lucy también querría a Rufus, viendo el buen partido que es. Ella jamás podría ni soñar con igualarlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué iba yo a querer a tu prometido?

Michelle se volvió al punto, con los ojos danzando y conteniendo la risa.

—Porque es mucho mejor que el hombre que padre tiene en mente para ti, por supuesto.

—Padre ni siquiera ha pensado todavía en mi matrimonio, ha estado demasiado ocupado concertando el tuyo.

—En eso te equivocas, hermana querida. Lo oí hablar con madre acerca de este tema hace solo dos días y el nombre de Bacchus Glow surgió en la conversación en no pocas ocasiones.

La sonrisa de satisfacción volvió a dibujarse en el semblante de Michelle, al tiempo que Lucy notaba que su rostro se quedaba lívido.

—Bacchus Glo… No, te lo estás inventando. ¡Te odio!

Lucy se precipitó hacia la puerta con pasos enfurecidos, pero su hermana la alcanzó y le pellizcó violentamente el brazo.

—¡Ay!

—Ni una palabra a nadie, ¿me oyes? O lo lamentarás mucho —siseó Michelle. Su amenaza vino acompañada de una mirada que prometía un castigo funesto, pero a Lucy eso la traía sin cuidado.

—Haré lo que considere más oportuno —replicó, apretando los dientes.

—¡No lo harás! —Michelle levantó la mano, sin duda para administrar un nuevo pellizco, y Lucy alzó las suyas para defenderse. La mala fortuna hizo que Michelle se adelantara en el mismo momento en que los nudillos de Lucy impactaban accidentalmente contra la naricita perfecta de su hermana. Brotó la sangre, que chorreó sobre los delicados labios de Michelle.

Inmediatamente, esta se puso a chillar con todo lo que le daba su estridente voz, y, por añadidura, a patalear como un bebé enrabietado. Lucy contempló despectiva esos aspavientos por un instante, pero entonces el corazón se le encogió. _Ahora sí que la he hecho buena_. Como para confirmar su pensamiento, se oyeron unos pasos rápidos por la escalera, se abrió la puerta de golpe y entró su madre, algo sofocada por las prisas.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa aquí? —preguntó, analizando la escena con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Oh, mamá, ¡mira lo que ha hecho!

Michelle prorrumpió en sonoros lamentos y se abalanzó contra el amplio pecho de su madre. La señora Heartfilia suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mirando a Lucy; luego señaló la puerta, con una expresión de enojo.

—¡Tú, a la cocina! Si no te puedes comportar como una joven dama bien educada, puedes ayudar a la fregona el resto del día. Francamente, estoy perdiendo la esperanza de que alguna vez vayas a eliminar esos modales hombrunos tuyos.

Con la otra mano acunaba la cabeza de su otra hija por detrás, acariciando su encantadora melena rubia con intención de calmarla.

—Déjame ver, mi vida, no será para tanto.

Levantó con preocupación el rostro de Michelle y le echó un vistazo a la nariz enrojecida.

Lucy se mordió el labio.

—Pero, madre, ella iba a… —empezó a decir, pero la cortaron de inmediato.

—No quiero oír ni una palabra más. De verdad que estoy empezando a dudar seriamente que vayas a tener alguna vez algo de sesera. ¿Cómo has podido? Y con la fiesta de compromiso de tu hermana tan próxima. Deberías avergonzarte de ti misma.

—¡Eso no es justo! Es Michelle la que no tiene vergüenza.

Lucy tragó saliva, procurando contener las lágrimas de frustración que amenazaban con derramarse.

—¡Vete, te digo! Te emplearás en las tareas de la cocina durante lo que queda de semana.

El imperioso dedo señaló otra vez la puerta y Lucy se volvió hacia ella, suspirando. Sabía que no servía de nada. Si hubiera sabido controlar su enfado, podría haber tenido ocasión de convencer a su madre de la perfidia de Michelle, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Su hermana había vuelto a ganar.

En su último acto de desafío, Lucy cerró la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, luego se quedó apoyada contra la pared de fuera, frotándose, ausente, su nuevo cardenal. Enfurecida, apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente.

—¿Por qué? —susurró—. ¿Por qué siempre consigue que se haga todo a su manera?

Sabía que iba en contra de los mandamientos de Dios, pero en ese momento odiaba a su hermana como nunca.

¿Y Bacchus Glow? ¿Podía estar realmente segura de que sus padres nunca habían considerado semejante alianza? Aquel hombre bien podía ser un viudo y un respetable abogado, pero tenía cinco hijos maleducados y era lo bastante viejo como para ser el padre de Lucy. Bueno, casi. Lucy temblaba violentamente y echó a correr escaleras abajo como si la llevaran todos los demonios del infierno.

—No me casaré con él —musitó—. No me pueden obligar.

Pero ella sabía que sí podían.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

ohhh...!

Pobre Lucy la verdad no me gustaría tener un familia así a que me obliguen a casarme con una persona que no amo y que se por que le conviene a la familia no..

Aunque hoy en la actualidad hay familias que aun hacen eso...

Bueno cualquier comentario lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

Y gracias por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia adaptada...

Gracias les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

xoxoxoxoxox


End file.
